Bachmann
* 2009 * 2015 }} Bachmann is a model railway company that has made Thomas and Friends models in HO scale since 2002 and G scale since 2009. The models are made from special toolings to accurately resemble the characters just as they are in the television series. Almost all of the locomotives have a special moving-eyes-mechanism that allows the eyes to look back and forth across the tracks as the locomotive moves along. The HO models are not available outside of North America, United Kingdom, Australia, and New Zealand, as Hornby holds the OO/HO Thomas license overseas, though the Bachmann models are compatible with the Hornby models by virtue of having identical coupling systems. HO Scale Engines 2002 * Thomas * James * Percy 2005 * Henry * Gordon 2006 * Toby * Spencer 2007 * Emily 2008 * Edward * Mavis 2009 * Salty (discontinued) 2010 * Bill * Ben 2011 * Donald * Douglas * Diesel 2013 * Duck 2014 * Sound-Chipped Thomas * Iron 'Arry * Iron Bert 2015 * Celebration Thomas 2017 * James (updated paintjob) * Oliver * Rosie 2018 * Diesel (grumpy expression) * Paxton Rolling Stock 2002 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2005 * Red Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Red Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * S.C. Ruffey * Blue Open Wagon * Cargo Car * Milk Tanker * Tar Tanker (discontinued) * Fuel Tanker * Brake Van (discontinued) * Fred Pelhay (cancelled) * Rickety (cancelled) 2006 * Gordon's Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Gordon's Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Oil Tanker * Red Open Wagon 2007 * Cattle Wagon (discontinued; re-used for Troublesome Truck #3) * 6-Ton Wagon (discontinued; re-used for Troublesome Truck #4) * Salt Wagon (discontinued; re-used for Troublesome Truck #5 and the Sodor Salt Wagon) * RF Container Wagon (discontinued) * Well Wagon (discontinued) * Coal Wagon with Load * Cream Tanker * Raspberry Syrup Tanker 2008 * Henrietta * Spencer's Coach * Mail Coach 2009 * Flatbed with Paint Drums (discontinued) * Ventilated Van 2010 * Troublesome Truck #3 2012 * Ice Cream Van 2014 * Troublesome Truck #4 2015 * Red Coach * Red Brake Coach * Mail Coach (Green Livery) 2016 * Troublesome Truck #5 * Toad * Sodor Salt Wagon * GWR Cattle Wagon * Live Lobster Refrigerator van 2017 * Ventilated Van - Great Western * Ventilated Van - Sodor Fruit & Vegetable Co. 2018 * Gordon's Composite Coach (re-release) * Gordon's Express Brake Coach (re-release) * The Spiteful Brake Van (coming soon) * Sodor Diesel Co. Tanker (coming soon) * Water Tanker (coming soon) * McColl’s Cattle Wagon (cancelled) Narrow Gauge The narrow gauge line is still in HO scale but runs on N gauge track. This is commonly known as "HOe" or "HOn3". Engines 2015 * Skarloey 2017 * Rheneas 2018 * Rusty (coming soon) Rolling Stock 2015 * Open Wagon * Blue Box Van * Red Box Van 2017 * Slate Wagon with Load * Slate Wagon with Load #101 * Slate Wagon with Load #164 2018 * Red Carriage (coming soon) * Blue Carriage (coming soon) Non-Rail Characters 2002 * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt 2008 * Guard 2009 * Terence 2010 * Farmer McColl 2014 * Jeremy Sodor Scenery 2007 * Signal Gantry (two-pack; discontinued) * Water Tower (discontinued) * Coal Hopper (discontinued) * Pedestrian Bridge (discontinued) * Sodor Junction Station (discontinued) 2009 * Switch Tower 2010 * Tidmouth Sheds with Manually-Operated Turntable * Tidmouth Sheds Expansion Pack * Sodor Lighthouse with Blinking Light 2011 * Knapford Station Building Kit * Motorised Windmill 2016 * Round Water Tower * Square Water Tower Resin Scenery 2014 * Maithwaite Station * Black Loch Folly * Signal Box * Brendam Warehouse 2015 * Engine Shed * Trackside Station * Corrugated Hut * Storage Shed HO Scale Sets 2002 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set (includes: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and a Circle of EZ Track) * Percy the Small Engine Set (includes: Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and a Circle of EZ Track; discontinued) * James the Red Engine Freight Set (includes: James, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt and a Circle of EZ Track; discontinued) 2005 * James the Red Engine Freight Set (includes: James, Blue Open Wagon, Fuel Tanker, Brake Van and a Circle of EZ Track; reintroduction; discontinued) 2006 * Gordon's Express Set (includes: Gordon, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and an Oval of EZ Track; discontinued) 2007 * Emily's Passenger Set (includes: Emily, Emily's Composite Coach, Emily's Brake Coach and an Oval of EZ Track; discontinued) 2008 * Deluxe Thomas and Friends Special Set (includes: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt and an Oval of EZ Track) * Thomas' Fun with Freight Set (includes: Thomas, S.C. Ruffey, Red Open Wagon, Cream Tanker, Cattle Van, Conductor and an Oval of EZ Track; discontinued) * Thomas' Holiday Special Set (includes: Thomas with Removable Santa Hat and Removable Snowplough, Coach with Christmas Decorations, Truck with Christmas Tree, Candy Cane Tanker and an Oval of EZ Track; discontinued) 2010 * Salty's Dockside Delivery Set (includes: Salty, 6-Ton Wagon, Raspberry Syrup Tanker, Salt Wagon, Exclusive Guard and an Oval of EZ Track; discontinued) 2013 * Thomas' Christmas Express Set (includes: Thomas with Removable Santa Hat and Removable Snowplough, Truck with Christmas Tree, Flat Wagon with Load, Red and Green Christmas Van and an Oval of EZ Track) 2015 * Whistle & Chuff Thomas! (includes: Sound-Chipped Thomas, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and a Circle of EZ Track) HO Scale Parts * Hook-and-Loop Couplers * Track Play-Tape (Rail, Road and Sound-Fitted Variations) G Scale Engines 2009 * Thomas (discontinued) * Percy 2011 * James 2012 * Emily 2013 * Toby 2017 * Winston 2018 * Diesel (cancelled) Rolling Stock 2009 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2011 * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Tidmouth Milk Tanker (discontinued) * Sodor Fuel Tanker * Oil Tanker (discontinued) * Tar Tanker * Coal Wagon with Load (discontinued) * Cargo Car 2012 * S.C. Ruffey * Brake Van (discontinued) 2014 * Raspberry Syrup Tanker (discontinued) * Blue Open Wagon * Cream Tanker * Red Open Wagon 2016 * Ice Cream Wagon * GWR Box Van * Explosives Box Van * Sodor Fruit & Vegetable Co. Box Van 2018 * The Spiteful Brake Van (coming soon) * Toffee Tanker (coming soon) * Water Tanker (coming soon) * Chocolate Syrup Tanker (coming soon) Accessories 2012 * Thomas' Snowplough (discontinued; still available in set) 2017 * DCC Sound Module G Scale Sets 2009 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set (includes: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, an Oval of Track and DVD Instructions; discontinued) * Percy and the Troublesome Trucks Set (includes: Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, an Oval of Track and DVD Instructions) 2012 * Thomas' Christmas Delivery Set (includes: Thomas with Santa Hat and Snowplough, Red Open Wagon with Presents, Decorated Coach, an Oval of Track and DVD Instructions) Trivia * The first HO scale products released in 2002 (Thomas, Percy, James, Annie, Clarabel, Troublesome Trucks, Bertie, Harold and Cranky) were based on promotional artwork in circulation at the time. * The HO scale oil tanker, cream tanker, raspberry syrup tanker and mail coach were all first released as they appeared in the model series, but were revamped with their CGI Series graphics in 2011. * Thomas, Percy and James' HO models do not have front couplers, but strangely, all the other HO scale locomotives do. * Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry and Toby's HO models have grey coupling hooks. Henry and Gordon additionally also have grey brake pipes and lamp irons. Curiously however, the sound-equipped Thomas has black coupling hooks. * On Emily's HO model and G scale model, her water filler cap is green instead of black. * Later releases of Thomas' HO model feature two holes behind his front bufferbeam so that his snowplough can be fitted. * Henry's HO model tender is noticeably shorter in height than in the television series. * On James' HO model, the wheels and axleboxes are painted grey and his smokebox saddle is painted red when they should all be black. The large scale model is devoid of both these errors, however, the wheels are unpainted. * In an official forum post, a Bachmann representative revealed plans to update James to look more like his television show counterpart in 2015. However, once update artwork was sent to the factory, it was too late to change the production line at the time. James' updated model was released in late 2017, with black tender axle boxes, underframes, drawbar, and dummy coupling hooks, but the smoke box saddle remains red and the wheels became unpainted. * On Percy's HO model: ** The coal bunker is painted grey instead of black and is oversized. ** The cab steps are mounted on the side of the running board instead of under it. Strangely, his prototype model did not have this problem. ** Percy is the only HO locomotive not to have a rear dummy coupling hook. ** He is slightly taller than his television series counterpart due to the way the cylinders are fitted. * On Duck's HO model: ** The buffer housings are black instead of red. ** The prototype model had a black footplate similar to Duck's CGI model and the top of his safety valve was also painted black, but they were changed to grey and green respectively on the production model. * Donald and Douglas' HO models lack cab side handrails that support the roof. * Oliver and Rosie are the only HO locomotives to be based purely on their CGI renders. All other models, including those with CGI faces, borrow elements from the television series models. * Oliver's model lacks the tank front handrails. * Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Oliver and Rosie are so far the only engines in the HO scale range to have CGI-styled faces. * On Annie and Clarabel's HO models: ** The underframes are painted grey instead of black. ** There are no dummy coupling hooks. ** The roofs are attached and have plastic frames and rectangles attached underneath them to resemble windows unlike the Large Scale models that have unattached roofs. Emily's coaches and the Christmas coaches have similar features. ** Clarabel is missing her guard's compartment. * The coaches in the Thomas' Christmas Delivery and Thomas' Christmas Special sets are Emily's coaches repainted. * Terence's HO model has a removable snowplough. * Winston is currently the only character to date to be made in Large Scale but not HO scale. ** In addition, he is also the first character that was first made in Large Scale, unlike the other characters who were all first made in HO scale and then made again into large scale. * The human figures were originally marketed as HO scale. But they are larger than HO scale and ever since the introduction of the Large Scale line, have since been relabelled as Large Scale items. * The Sodor scenery accessories are recycled models from Bachmann's Plasticville line. * The HO models of Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and Emily's coaches made a cameo within the 2015 film "Ant-Man". ** In close-up shots, Thomas' large scale model (with a different face, curiously) is used. * Percy's large scale prototype had a green coal bunker. * Most wagons throughout the Bachmann range are reused moulds of wagons made in the Bachmann Branch Line and Mainline Model Railways ranges, only with less details to suit younger children. The Narrow Gauge rolling stock also seems to be based off of Peco 009 gauge rolling stock, but without brake pipes. * The blue narrow gauge van has the letters "SR" painted on the side which stand for "Skarloey Railway" while the red van does not. Interestingly enough, the large scale Brake Van similarly has the letters "NW", meaning North Western. * The narrow gauge van's roofs were most likely originally painted grey, but were later changed to white as evidenced by the fact that the underside of the roofs is painted grey and visibly painted white on top afterward. This change is also likely since the roofs are slightly darker than the Peco models' roofs as a result of being repainted. * Bachmann models were used as guides for the Percy, James, Gordon and Emily replicas at Thomas Land. * Skarloey is the first locomotive model in the range to not have moving eyes and the first HO scale tank engine with an open cab. * The Thomas Deluxe Whistle and Chuff set is similar to the Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set. * The Trackside Station resembles the fourth season Glennock station building, but without the canopy. * Thomas and James' G Scale models are featured in the I Love Toy Trains DVD "Ticket to Ride" operated by Dave Simkowski. * Unlike the red version of the mail coach, the green version does not have its CGI mail emblems nor 'Sodor Mail' written in white. In fact, the green mail coach seems to be a "freelance" model as there never was a green mail coach in the television series. * Spencer's prototype model had differently shaped eyebrows and did not have his whistle, buffers, coupling hook and lamp irons. * The 2002 Bachmann Trains Catalogue oddly showed a Lionel Thomas on the front cover. * Packaged Bachmann models of Skarloey and Rheneas are on display at the Narrow Gauge Railway Museum in Tywyn. * In the Large Scale range, all the locomotives have CGI faces; but strangely, Annie, Clarabel and the two Troublesome Trucks retain their model series faces. * The G scale models are the only Bachmann Thomas models to be released outside of North America, Australia and New Zealand (Hornby holds the license to make OO Thomas Models overseas). * The G scale models are larger than the Gauge 1 Model Series models.https://twitter.com/ThomasTankMerch/status/797507306418278404 * Thomas and Percy's models were used as different Bachmann models with the same mould. Thomas' model was repainted into engines such as 2005, Billy, and Stuart. Percy's model were repainted into GWR locomotives and Greg. * Contrary to popular belief and what is stated many times above, the range is actually OO scale; this is through the amount of stock re-used from OO toolings. The HO label is only included for the fact they are predominantly sold in HO standard countries. External links * Bachmann Industries' homepage * Bachmann Trains Thomas & Friends™ * https://www.facebook.com/Bachmanntrain/ * Twitter account * YouTube channel de:Bachmann pl:Bachmann Category:Merchandise Category:Electric trains